Level Up
by Glass Diamonds
Summary: She defied everything that science had taught them about the mutant phenomena, but all rights, she shouldn’t exist much less survive, yet here she was.
1. Chapter 1

Right folks, this is an AU after X-Men 1, but using the information you get in 2 and 3. Reason being, I came up with the idea, then key characters had to DIE in the movies, so it's set about two years after the first movie, but without any of the events in the follow up.

I do not own x-men, oh how I wish I did.

Summary: She defied everything that science had taught them about the mutant phenomena, but all rights, she shouldn't exist much less survive, yet here she was.

The Xavier mansion had some beautiful grounds, extensive lawns lined with beautiful kept bushes and picturesque trees. The trees were mostly willow, they looked lovely and swayed softly in a breeze, but on in a storm they rock violently and their branches bash the walls of the mansion.

The storm had started at about six o'clock in the afternoon, the rain was pouring down at an angle of the wind that was blowing ferociously causing the windows to rattle. Logan lay on the sofa in the living room listening to the methodical thumping of a branch just outside his window and looking into the inky blue night.

It had just turned eleven when he heard the knock on the door. All the students were in bed, and the staff had all gone off to do other things leaving him what they called "on duty". He cracked an eye open, wondering whether someone had actually knocked or whether something had just hit the door, blown in on the wind.

The knock came again.

Logan groaned and crossed the living room to the hallway and opened the door. The wind rain, various bits of greenery blew in, as a figure pushed past him and into the hallway beyond.

The figure was physically human shaped, about five foot four and standing in a slowly accumulating puddle on the floor. In one hand it held a suitcase and it wore a long, heavy hooded black coat.

It pushed the hood back to reveal a girls face, tanned, conventionally pretty, and a crop of hair darkened to a brunette color by the rain. She smiled a crooked smile at him, flashing very white teeth.

"I heard this is the place to be if you're a teenage mutant?" She cocked her head and looked around, nodding, "Well I guess it should do." She shot him another smile so he knew she was kidding, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow back, she was just so… likeable.

"You planning on crashing here long?" he walked over, picked up her suitcase and indicated for her to follow him, she scrambled along after him, taking two quick steps to keep up with his long stride.

"As long as you'll have me." Her eyes darted about the room, as if she was trying to memorize everything.

"Runaway?" it was a delicate subject, but a question the professor would definitely want to know the answer to.

"You bet'cha." He looked over at her, surprised by her upbeat tone; she shot him a sad smile back.

"My dad dropped me off in a care home when I was ten, I've been in and out of foster homes and generally on the run ever since."

"And how old are you now?"

"Fifteen."

They carried on down the corridor in silence, now her hair was drying it had a reddish cast to it, it also wasn't as cropped as he'd originally thought, but tied up in a high pony tail with short bangs falling in her eyes at the front.

Her eyes were the most unusual thing, not usual in a mutated way; they were the rare, human purple color, a thin outer rim of indigo, surrounding a dark lilac with shots of yellow around the pupil.

They reached a spare dorm and he showed her in. she slung her suitcase in a corner and tested the bed. She shot him another white smile.

"Thanks, it's great."

He suddenly realized he'd forgotten to ask her for her name. He opened his mouth, but she beat him to it.

"My names Meredith, Merry to everyone." He raised an eyebrow again.

"Telepath?" she cocked her head, fixing him with a disconcerting stare. It was completely human, yet somehow not.

"Among other things." She widened her eyes and pulled a face at him, "Spooky huh?"

"Kind of cryptic yeah…" he trailed off, it was late and she was no doubt tired, the full on interrogation could wait 'till morning.

She smiled. "How about we both get some sleep then were can go through the full interrogation tomorrow morning."

"You'll want to stop doing that kid; the people here don't like snoopers." She looked affronted.

"I do not snoop!" he rolled his eyes,

"See you in the morning kid."

"Bye Logan."

He closed the door and carried on down the corridor. It was only when he arrived as his room and had thrown himself down on the bed, that he remembered he hadn't told her is name.

"Bloody psychics." He muttered to himself as he drifted off into a dream filled sleep.

Admit it, you love it and want to leave me a review! See the itty bitty purple button? Go on, you know you want to press it…


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It was really nice to have such positive feedback!

Let the story continue…

Merry had never been a morning person, on the rare occasions that she ever woke up early, her arm experienced an odd twitch that just kept on hitting the snooze button on her alarm until she was forcibly removed from the comforting warmth of her bed.

So when she awoke at a quarter to eight, she threw an arm blindly towards where her bedside table should be. Until her arm connected very hard with a wall, jerking her awake.

She let out the moan of someone who is truly pained, but too tired to react suitably injured, and sat up, looking around blearily.

Oh, right. She'd arrived at the school. She shook her head to try and remove the fuzziness left by the first good nights sleep she'd had in a while and forced herself up.

Wouldn't do to be late to her first breakfast, she stumbled out of bed and dragged herself across the room to where she'd dumped her suitcase the night before, opening it, she began to rifle through clothes.

Dirty, dirty, wet, eww why had she even bought that? She sighed and pulled her brain together. It was the first day, where everybody would be forming there own personal opinion of her, so it made sense to look as nice as she could. She got undressed and stood in front of the mirror in her bra and knickers and concentrated.

There was a kind of thickening in the air around her body. She focused harder as she felt the particles in the air surround her slow down and begin to reform their bonds and form new materials. They settled into some skinny jeans in a smoky grey, a dark blue scoop neck t-shirt, a wide belt and a classic black military style jacket.

She slipped her feet into some ballet pump style shoes, swept back her hair and made her way down to the breakfast hall.

She tried desperately to remember the way that Logan had brought her, unfortunately her memory was never good first thing in the morning and she spent about twenty minutes wandering, completely lost when she saw a girl up ahead.

"Hey!" she called out and ran across to where the girl and stopped and turned to look at her. "Sorry, but I only arrived last night, and I just can't remember how to find the stairs let alone the breakfast place."

The girl laughed, "it's okay, I got lost all the time when I first arrived, follow me."

Merry stepped into line with the girl gratefully as she led her down the hallways and to the top of the stairs. She knew she should probably be trying to memorize her way around, but instead she looked at her guide.

She was about 5ft 7" tall, and looked completely normal, except for a white stripe of hair that hung around her face, Merry wondered whether it was done on purpose, was natural, or apart of her mutation.

When they arrived back in the entrance hall, Logan was waiting for her, smoking a cigar and leaning of the banister at the bottom of the stairs.

"Professor wants to see you now kid, this way." He lead her over to a study and indicated that she should go in, she paused in the doorway and looked over at him.

"Your not coming with me?" for the first time since she'd arrived, she was nervous. Logan smiled at her.

"You really need protection from an old man in a wheelchair kid? I'll wait outside for you."

The smile he got was uncharacteristically nervous from the smiley, confident child that had turned up on the doorstep last night. He frowned, she actually seemed genuinely scared, although she appeared to be doing her best to hide it. She shook her head slightly, partly in answer to his previous question and partly to clear herr own thoughts, pushed back her shoulders and entered the room.

* * *

Okay, I know that it's horribly short- but I promise in the next chapter you find out more about merry's mutation and life etc…. you know you want to review! Leave me a review and I'll update faster, promise!

Once again, sorry it's so short.


End file.
